


Phenomonally and Properly Kissed

by danwriteskink



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Coming Untouched, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danwriteskink/pseuds/danwriteskink
Summary: This is how I want to fuck you, he says with this kiss. This is what you drive me to, lolling on the sofa in the sunlight.





	Phenomonally and Properly Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> Written but not posted for 100 Words of Kissing to Orgasm on FFA.
> 
> Title from Karmacoma by Massive Attack.

Safe in the library after a long night, John is napping on the sofa in the early morning sun. Finished with his own work, Harold watches him a while, chin cupped in one hand. It is always beguiling to see someone as deadly as John in an unguarded state, even if John will realise he is being observed very soon. He always does. It isn't long before Harold sees awareness sweep through John: a slight shift in posture, the twitch of a finger, a change in the way his eyelashes lie against his cheek. 

When he is certain that John is awake and will not startle, Harold stands up and walks to the sofa, props himself with one knee on either side of John's legs, keeping his balance with one hand on John's chest. John's skin is very warm through the fabric of his shirt. John's head is tipped back on the sofa; the angle is perfect for Harold to kiss him without pain, so he does, slowly at first, barely parting his lips, barely parting John's. It's a novelty to have the time to spend on eking a response from John, to linger over the act, to keep the pace slow until John's mouth opens beneath his, until John is shifting beneath him with impatience. 

Harold is ready for John to tire of this teasing, so when John makes a hungry noise and tries to slide his hand inside Harold's shirt, Harold pushes his fingers through John's hair, along his neck and catches the fabric of his shirt collar with the heel of his hand, pinning him against the sofa. Then he leans his weight into the kiss, reaching as deep as he can into John's mouth. He loves kissing John like this, like a teenager, like every bad cliché in a romance novel, like there's no tomorrow. It's wonderful. This is how I want to fuck you, he says with this kiss. This is what you drive me to, lolling on the sofa in the sunlight. 

John makes a noise of surprise into Harold's mouth, then takes a long stuttering breath, clutching at Harold's forearms. Harold feels him buck against his body, watches as his eyes flutter closed and his chest heaves, feels the breath rush out of him in a gasp. Harold doesn't have to reach down to know what just happened. He's watched John come so many times in so many different permutations that the signs are unmistakeable. He lets go of John's hair, cups his cheek, kisses him chastely on the forehead. 

"How satisfying," he says at last with a smile. John groans at the terrible pun and then pulls Harold down against his body and grinds himself against Harold's cock until Harold joins him in sticky, clothed, post-coital bliss.


End file.
